Love Is So Amazing
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Sequel of 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant'. Eight months after having their daughter, Arabella, Atem and Tea are ready to tie the knot! R&R Atem/Tea


**Okay, guys, since I'm working on When Three Worlds Collide, I'm decided to write a sequel of I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant. It is about Atem and Tea getting married after Tea shockingly gave birth to Arabella.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own my own characters.**

**Okay, read & enjoy!**

* * *

Love Is So Amazing

Two months has passed since the aftermath of the Moto family and ever since the news was announced to their friends and family, there was a little gathering at Tea's house as they congratulated the happy couple. Everyone is happy that Arabella is the biggest blessing of Atem and Tea's lives.

One morning at Tea and Atem's apartment, the couple is sleeping in their king-size bed at their bedroom. When their daughter, Arabella is 6 1/2 months old, Tea and Atem moved into their new apartment and they loved it, even Arabella when she got her own bedroom. Atem is still helping Yugi work at The Game Shop and Tea is still working at the dance studio after they graduated high school.

The bright sunlight from the window shining inside was what made Tea arouse from her sleep. She blinked a couple of times to wake herself up fully and turned behind her to see her loving fiancé still fast asleep. The sight of him brought a warm smile to her face as she lifted her hand and lightly traced her finger along the side of his soft cheek. Just staring at him makes her feel so wonderful being next to him and wrapped up in his arms like she was knowing that she was so lucky that she found her true love after he returned from the afterlife. She even remembered that Atem proposed to her one month ago.

*Flashback*

One month ago, Tea and Atem went out for a date while Tea's parents, Brian and Claire are watching Arabella for the night. They just ate dinner at a nice restaurant and paid for the food and they went out to the beach to see the stars of the night sky.

They kept staring at the stars until Atem broke the silence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful like Arabella," Tea admitted.

Atem chuckled a little and said, "Yes, she is truly our beautiful, surprise daughter, Tea."

"Yeah, I'm so happy that we had her," she said. "Even though that was a surprise, she's in our hearts."

Atem kissed Tea's cheek and gently took her hands.

"Atem, what are you-"

Atem took a deep breath and said, "Tea, since I've met you, my life has been full of so much happiness. I knew that the moment I first laid eyes on you, that I would fall in love with you. Now, we have a beautiful daughter. You're a smart, beautiful, young woman and I love you more anything. I can't find any words that can describe how much I care for you. You mean everything to me. All I want to do is make you happy. You know I'll always be here for you like you'll always be here for me. And I don't want to be without you. Tea, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tea's eyes are widen when her eyes are filled with tears. Then, Atem let go one of his hands to reach his dark blue jacket pocket to pull a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Tea Gardner, will you marry me?"

Tea had tears running down her eyes and her hand was covering her mouth not believing what was happening. She wiped her tears away and smiled as she gave her his answer.

"Yes, yes, Atem Moto, of course I'll marry you." she sobbed happily. Atem took the ring out and placed it on her finger. He stood up and gave her the most passionate kiss they ever had while picking her up by her waist and spinning her around just to show how happy she made him. He placed her back down as they broke the kiss catching their breath. Tea had her hands resting on his chest while Atem still had his arms around her waist.

"I love you Atem." she said.

"I love you too, Tea," he said. "And we're going to have a wonderful life together, just you, me and Arabella."

*End Flashback*

Tea looked her engagement ring and thought, "Just wait until I'm Mrs. Tea Moto."

Her thoughts are broken when someone is kissing her neck that made her laugh. Then, Tea turned around to see Atem.

She giggled. "I knew it was you."

Atem chuckled. "I know. I'm such a sneaker... in the good way. And good morning, Tea."

The brunette smiled at the former pharaoh. "Good morning to you too," she said.

As they were about to kiss, they heard a cry from the hallway. It was Arabella.

They ran to Arabella's nursery when they found her crying while lying down on her white crib. Her room is painted light pink, has a rocking chair, a closet filled with baby clothes and a changing area.

Atem picked her up and starting rock her.

"Shhhhh... it's alright, my princess," he said softly.

Arabella stopped crying and starting cooing while looking at her parents. Then, Atem handed her to Tea.

"Good morning, my precious Bella," Tea cooed at her.

Arabella gave her mother an happiness coo ever.

"Awwww." Tea smiled at her daughter as she kissed her and Atem did the same.

"I'll start breakfast," Atem said.

"All right, is Arabella going to get her ears pierced today?" Tea said.

"Yes and she's going to get small earrings for our wedding," Atem said. "Do you think it's a little dangerous for her to get her ears pierced? I mean I don't want to disappoint you, Tea, but she's too young."

"Atem, I'm sure of her getting her first earrings is safe," Tea said to Atem. Then she turned to her cute baby girl. "Right?"

Arabella babbles happily to her mother. Atem chuckled a little.

"I guess she'll love her first earrings."

* * *

Later at the day, Atem and Tea took Arabella who is in her stroller to the mall to get her ears pierced when they heard a voice.

"Hey, Atem! Tea!"

They turned to Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Mai walking to meet the couple.

"Hey, guys!" Tea greeted.

"Hi, Atem and Tea," Yugi said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Atem asked.

"We're here to meet you guys to spend the day off together," Mai replied.

"What are you up to now," Tristan asked Atem.

"We're having trouble of finding the jewelry store because someone forgot to give directions," he said playfully.

Tea turned to Atem and playfully glared at him. "Hey, it's not my fault that the store with cute dresses for Bella got us distracted."

"At least they're very cute to her," Atem chuckled at his future wife.

Joey turned to his new girlfriend Mai. "Look at them, Mai," he said. "They're soundin' like da old married couple."

Ever since Atem came back from the afterlife, Joey and Mai started dating right away after Mai returned.

Yugi walked to his niece who in her stroller, babbled to him.

Yugi along with Joey and Tristan were surprised after Arabella unexpectedly arrived eight months ago.

He smiled as he stroked his niece's cheek. "Hi sweetie," he cooed. "How's my favorite niece doing today?"

"Yugi, she's your _only _niece," Tea said.

"I know, Tea, but she is my favorite," Yugi said.

"We're going to the jewelry store to get Arabella's ears pierced before the wedding," Atem replied.

"That's cute but hurt," Mai said. "When's the wedding, Atem?"

"Next week."

The gang arrived to the jewelry store. They have earrings, bracelets, necklaces and others.

"Ehhh... This is too girly in here," Joey complained.

"Oh, suck it up, Joey," Mai said as she started to look around the store.

"Come on, Mai, we haven't left here and you're shoppin' already?!" Joey is annoyed of his girlfriend's shopping fever.

The lady who is working here arrived. "Hello, can I help you today?"

"Hi, we're here to get my daughter's ears pierced," Atem said.

The lady looked at Arabella and smiled. "Aww, she's cute, how old is she?"

"She's eight months old," Tea said.

"Good. First, you can choose the earrings, second, I'm going to pierce her ears but they will hurt and last I'll put the earrings that you choose," the lady explained.

Tea looked the little baby earrings until she found the little pink heart earrings. It will be perfect for Arabella.

"This is perfect," she said. "I choose the heart earrings."

"Good choice," the lady said happily as she put the heart earrings on the counter. Then she turned to Atem. "Sir, you sit on the chair while you hold Arabella."

Atem took out Arabella of her stroller and sat on the chair and let her sit on his lap and held her into his arms.

The lady got the ear piercing gun and said to Arabella, "Don't worry, my dear."

As she started use the gun to pierce Arabella's first ear, Arabella started to cry loudly.

"Somethin' tells me dat she doesn't like it," Joey said.

"My poor niece," Yugi said.

Tea looked sadly at her daughter who is screaming to death while she is getting her first ear pierced. Tristan put his hand on Tea's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine, Tea," he said.

Tea smiled at him when she felt a lot better. "Thanks, Tristan."

Arabella kept crying while her father held her and then the lady finished pierced her first ear and put on the first heart earring into her ear. Then, the lady started to pierce Arabella's second ear and Arabella continued crying while she's still in Atem's arms.

Atem rubbed her short hair. "Shhhh... Everything's going to be all right, my daughter," he said softly.

The lady finished Arabella's second ear and put on the last heart earring into her ear as she started to clean them.

"You're all done, sweetheart," she said sweetly to Arabella.

Atem got up as he held Arabella in his arms.

Tea paid the lady $20. "Thanks."

Mai came back with a medium bag of jewelry after she was done paying for it.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Arabella got her ears pierced, Mai," Atem said.

Mai leaned over to look at Arabella's little earrings on her ears. "Oh, poor baby."

As the gang started to leave the jewelry store and said goodbye to the lady, Arabella started crying again. Atem started to stroke her cheek and slightly rock her. "Shhh... It's alright, my princess." Arabella started whimper a little and she finally calmed down. Tea kissed her forehead and put the pink pacifier into Arabella's mouth.

Atem smiled at her daughter and said, "That's my good girl."

He put his sleeping daughter back into her stroller.

"Okay, guys, that worked so well," Yugi said.

Then, the gang heard a familiar voice. "Well, it isn't the geeks."

The gang turned Atem's former rival, Seto Kaiba and he is walking while holding Joey's sister, Serenity's hand.

Since Atem was in the afterlife, Kaiba and Serenity secretly had feelings one other and quickly started dating. Joey was not happy about his sister's relationship with Kaiba but he let this one slide.

"Hi, everyone," Serenity greeted sweetly.

Joey ran up to Serenity and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, sis, how you doin'?" He asked.

"Great, big bro," she said. "I'm on my date with Seto."

Joey gritted his teeth and smiled at the couple. "That's great. I'm glad."

"Oh, look, the big dog doesn't look very happy," Kaiba teased.

Joey turned to his arch-rival angrily. "Watch it, Kaiba."

Serenity sweat-dropped and turned Arabella's parents.

"Anyway, Seto and I wanted to say congrats on your wedding next week, Atem and Tea," she said. "And we're coming to see you guys get married."

"Thanks, guys," Tea said.

"Thank you, Serenity," Atem said.

"You're welcome," Serenity smiled.

"Yeah, whatever," Kaiba said stubbornly. "Let's go, Serenity."

"Okay, babe," Serenity said sweetly.

Before he and Serenity leave, Kaiba said, "Oh and last time I checked, monkeys can't crash weddings."

Then, Joey started to get more angry and fire is surround him. "Rrrrrr, that's it! Just you wait, rich boy until I'll beat ya!"

Tristan and Yugi restrain Joey from going after Kaiba and Serenity.

"Joey, down boy," Tristan said.

"Don't wake Arabella," Atem said firmly. "She is sleeping right now."

He and Tea checked to see their daughter asleep while sucking on her pacifier in her mouth.

"Sorry," Joey apologized. "He makes me so mad."

Mai kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"That's why I love my Joey," she said sweetly.

* * *

That night, after a long day at the mall with the others, Atem and Tea are having dinner while Tea is feeding Arabella baby food when they are planning the wedding next week.

"So I want a traditional wedding at the garden," Tea replied.

Atem chuckled a little. "What's wrong with my idea?"

Tea glared at him playfully. "Because no one wants an Egyptian wedding. And it's a bad idea."

"I'm sorry and I-I also agreed the traditional wedding of our own."

"I can't wait till next week, Atem," the brunette said.

"Yes and I am very happy about our wedding, Tea," he said. "This will be our amazing day of our lives."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Atem and Tea gave each other a passionate kiss. And just then, they heard a small voice.

"M-Ma-Mama!" Arabella exclaimed a sweet, small voice.

The couple gasped and ran up to their daughter.

Atem picked up Arabella in shock. "I can't believe it."

"She just said her first word," Tea said happily.

"Tea, our little princess is beginning to talk," he said. "This is so amazing!"

"Dada!" Arabella exclaimed while giggling at her parents.

"Awww, this is so cute!" Tea kissed her daughter and Atem did the same.

"Luv Mama and Dada," Arabella exclaimed.

* * *

A week later, it is now the day that everyone was waiting for, the day of Atem and Tea's wedding. All morning and all afternoon it was nothing but decorating and everyone running around making sure everything was in place. The flower garden was decorated beautifully with the chairs set, the aisle runner running from the house all the way up the front of the garden. The tables was decorated with the food and the silverware all surrounding the beautifully decorated wedding cake. After long hours of preparing, it was now four in the the afternoon and Tea was standing in front of the mirror all dressed in her white wedding dress. It was almost that time for her to go down and marry Atem. Her bridesmaids, Mai, Serenity, Rebecca, April, Lindsay and Penni are helping get Tea ready.

"I can't believe you and Atem are getting married, Tea!" Rebecca said.

"I know, I can't believe that I'm nervous," Tea replied.

Mai looked around that her boyfriend is not here. "Good thing Joey isn't here to say 'I can't believe it's not butter' because this is annoy me."

Serenity hugged Tea tightly. "Don't worry, Tea, you'll do just fine."

"Thank you so much, Serenity."

Then, Tea's parents, Brian and Claire came in with her granddaughter Arabella wearing her cute pink dress, a pink flower headband on her head and pink shoes in her arms. She wears a long blue dress that goes before her ankles.

Tea is staring at her daughter in awe. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart. Awwww."

"Mama!" Arabella exclaimed while smiling at her mother.

"Anyway the wedding is about to start," Claire said as she kissed Tea. "My baby's getting married! You're so beautiful darling."

"Thank you, mom."

"Tea, it's time. Are you ready?" Brian asked.

Tea smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Brian walked over to her daughter and gave her his arm for her to take and all three of them walked down to the garden to take their places.

At 4:45, Atem was waiting outside at the altar with his best man Yugi and the groomsmen, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Duke and Bakura standing next to him as he patiently waited for Tea to come out.

"Hey, Atem, are you nervous?" Yugi asked.

"Not at all, Yugi," the former pharaoh said. "I am ready to marry the woman I love and the mother of my daughter."

15 minutes later, the minister came out to start the wedding. The man was at the piano and started playing a lovely piece as Atem watched Tea's cousin, Natalie coming out in her pretty little pink flower girl dress throwing flower petals into the air. Next to come out was Mai, Serenity, Rebecca, April, Lindsay and Penni wearing a lovely pink strapless dresses.

"God, I hate pink," Kaiba thought to himself.

Up at the altar, Atem felt his heart speed up when he saw Tea come out on her father's arm carrying a bouquet of pink daisies. Atem was in a plain black tux with a white button-up shirt with a loose black necktie. To him, she is like the beautiful princess of his dreams.

Tea smiled back at Atem through her veil as she and her father made the way up to the altar where the former pharaoh stood. They finally got up to the altar; the minister looked at Brian.

"Who give this woman away on this man?" he asked.

"Her mother and I." Brian said.

Tea let go of her father and joined Atem. She gave her bouquet to her maid of honor, Mai. Atem and Tea took each other's hands and felt an electric sensation shoot throughout their bodies as both their hearts sped up even more, if that was even possible.

"You look beautiful, Tea," Atem whispered.

Tea smiled at her soon-to-be husband. "Thank you."

"Please be seated." The minister said and the audience did so. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in body and soul in holy matrimony. We have waited for this happy occasion on the beautiful day."

Then the minister turned his gaze toward Mai and Yugi.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked. Yugi reached inside his pocket to take out Tea's ring to give to Atem and Mai held out her hand to Tea as she gave Atem's ring to her. He turned to look at Atem.

"Atem, place the ring on Tea's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" Atem lifted Tea's left hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said while gazing into her blue eyes. The minister then turned to Tea.

"Now Tea, you place the ring on Atem's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" Tea lifted Atem's hand and slid the ring on his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said while having tears in her eyes while stare at his violet eyes.

"Now, Atem and Tea has written their own vows. Atem, you start this off."

"Alright," Atem said. Then he took a deep breath and turned to his soon-to-be wife.

"Tea, you know before I met you, I never had anything to look forward to in life. I was always known as the ancient Egyptian pharaoh who was trapped inside of the millennium puzzle for 5,000 years. I was in the afterlife and I am free. When I first laid eyes on you while I was searching about my past, my heart just melted from the sight of you. I knew that once I got to know you more that I would fall so deeply in love with you. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I will do everything in my power to bring that beautiful smile back on your face. When you're hurt, I feel your pain. Our relationship has been grow tremendously and we confess our love one another. Then we had our beautiful baby girl Arabella. We are already connected spiritually, now we're being connected in front of our friends and family as we say our 'I do's' to each other. I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are my love, my angel, my best friend and soon my wife."

He finished his vows while having that special smile for her on his face. Tea had tears running down her face as she heard Atem's beautiful words to her. It was now her turn to make her vows.

"Atem, no words can describe how much I feel about you. I never thought in my life that I would standing here today with the man of my dreams. My heart was melted when I met you after you saved me. When you came into my life, you changed all of that. I felt just like those fairy tale princesses that I always read about in my books. You helped me pick up the pieces of my heart and put it back together. I have to be honest with you, at first I was so nervous about the thought of getting married, but seeing you right now and standing in front of you, my mind is so clear now. This is what I want, this is what my heart is telling me. You always know how to make me laugh and cheer me up whenever I'm upset about something. We have our daughter together. To me, you're my everything, my life and will be my husband. I love you and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you."

She finished her vows while giving Atem a smile of her own. Tea's words hit Atem hard as he let out a few tears too.

The minister smiled at the both of them as he began to speak.

"If there is anyone here who does not think these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." he said. Everyone was quiet not saying anything except Arabella broke the silence.

"Mama! Dada!" She exclaimed while everyone laughed.

The minister turned back towards Atem.

"Do you, Atem Moto, take this woman to have and to hold, to protect and be protected by, to cherish and to love, and honor, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

The former pharaoh looked deeply into the spirited dancer's eyes, a smile still playing on his lips, "I do."

The minister turned towards Tea. "And do you, Tea Gardner," the minister started again, "Take this man to have and to hold, to protect and be protected by, to cherish and to love, and to honor, for as long as you both shall live?"

Tea looked through her veil at Atem with a loving smile, "I do."

"Now, Atem and Tea have promised themselves to each other by exchanging the rings and saying their own vows. By the power vested in me of the town of Domino, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Atem, you may now kiss the lovely bride."

Atem delicately lifted the veil that hid Tea's face before placing his hands under her chin slightly, cupping her face, and lifting her slightly. He leaned down as their eyes closed. Their lips finally met for one of the sweetest kisses they had ever had with each other. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck and Atem took his hands away from her face and wrapped them around her waist. Then he twirled her around as everyone cheered for the newlywed couple.

"I now hereby introduced, Mr and Mrs Atem Moto!"

* * *

Later, at the reception, everyone is enjoying and congratulating the married couple. But they didn't know that Joey sneaked over and trying to eat the cake.

"Don't even think about it."

"Eeehhh!"

Joey turned over and see Mai standing.

"Come on, Mai, I'm just lookin'!"

"Yeah right." Mai giggled and helped Joey up.

Later, Serenity and Mai is now about to toast Atem and Tea as they raised their glasses.

"Mai and I just wanted to say congrats to the lovely couple who got married earlier," Serenity said.

"And they always have love one another and we're really happy for them," Mai replied. Then she turned to Atem and Tea. "Congratulations Atem and Tea."

Everyone clapped for them and now it's Yugi and Joey's turn.

"Okay, everyone," Joey started, "We know about dis lovebirds being happy for each other. Seeing them... so happy..."

Joey cried a little and said to Yugi. "Yugi, take it 'cause I'm too happy!"

Yugi pats Joey's back. "Aww, Joey, you big softie."

Tea giggled.

Then Yugi turned to Atem and Tea. "They have a very journey ahead of time, cared for one another and love forever that will never be broken. I am happy that my brother and my childhood friend made the happiest day of their lives. To Atem and Tea, you will have an amazing life together. I love you guys."

Atem and Tea were so amazed and smiled at Yugi.

Everyone clapped for Yugi's speech and the boys went back to the table.

"Awww, Wheeler here is the big crybaby," Kaiba joked.

Joey gets angry of Kaiba's comment. "Hey, watch it!"

"I can't believe that you didn't had a stage fright, Yugi," Bakura said.

Yugi rubbed his forehead and chuckled. "Yeah, I probably got over that."

Everyone is having cake and is enjoying the dessert. Tea and Atem are playfully having a cake fight so does Joey & Mai and Yugi & Rebecca, who are now dating.

Later, Tea threw the bouquet of daisies and Serenity caught it! She is so thrilled!

Now, the moment has cherished when is now the time for the dance of Atem and Tea.

They are lyrical dancing to this very romantic music and held each other.

Then, they saw their infant daughter let go of her grandmother, who was holding her and she is standing perfectly. She is now steadied herself as she started to walk. Everyone gasped of the baby's income.

Arabella slowly walked towards her parents on the dance floor. Tea picked up and kissed her. Atem did the same.

"Oh my God, Arabella, I'm so proud of you," Tea cried.

"Last week, she started talking and now started walking on her own," Atem said. "Arabella, you did amazing, my princess."

"Luv!" Arabella exclaimed.

Her parents started dancing with Arabella while Tea holding her. Atem kissed her soft cheek.

"We love you so much, sweet girl," he whispered.

Then, Tea handed Arabella to Serenity when the baby started to sleep. She went back to join her husband and continued to dance. They smiled at each other with the gorgeous eyes.

"I love you, Atem."

"I love you too, Tea."

And then, they kissed passionately with their eyes closed. This is the perfect night of our lives.

_Love Is So Amazing._

The End!

* * *

Damn, that is long. Anyway, review!


End file.
